The Elfling
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: On a leisurely ride out with his father as they work on repairing their fragile relationship since the death of his mother just over a century earlier, Legolas and the King discover two very unlikely creatures lost in the Greenwood. Their little guests force Thranduil to face some hard truths and harder memories and Legolas gets a taste of what it is like to care about another.
1. A Peaceful Outing

**A/N: I do not own the world of Tolkien, I have just created this story in his wonderful world and any OC's. Enjoy.**

* * *

Things were changing for the better he was sure of it. Legolas practically skipped around his chamber as he prepared for the days outing with his father. This would be one of their longest outings yet alone and although they were few and far in-between, they meant the world to him for finally, after all these years, the King was paying him even more heed, and he was trying to be a father to him again.

Legolas strapped on his quiver and made sure he looked respectable in the large mirror in his spacious lounge chamber before he dashed out the door and then remembering himself, slowed and strode purposely through the corridors to meet his father in their dining hall for the break of day meal.

"Greetings Adar." Legolas said as he came to sit in the intricately designed, mahogany chair at his place at the matching table, purposely ignoring the empty chair where is mother used to sit so many years ago.

"Legolas." Thranduil inclined his head, gracing his son with a small smile which warmed the younger elf's heart. "Eat and then we shall leave, I asked our horses be prepared for our departure." Needing no more encouragement, Legolas quickly helped himself to the assortment of nuts, seeds and fruits before him, placing a ripe, green apple in the center of his plate to eat last and share the core with his horse. He swiftly gulped down his small meal and then washed it down with a chalice of cool, mint water which his father passed across to him with an amused smirk playing on his lips at his sons rush to head out into the woods. He regretted all the years he had missed in his own grief as his son had grown from elfling to young ellon. There were rifts between them now. Rifts they both struggled to find their way across. It still hurt him immensely to look into his son's eyes and for that he tried not to, for their deep, brown, kind depths brought painful memories to his heart, to his soul which had only survived for the purpose of remaining for the young, silvery blonde elf seated diagonal from him, crunching on an apple and waiting with tried patience for Thranduil to stand so they might get on with their outing. Deciding he best not keep his son waiting a moment longer, Thranduil drank down the last of his mint water and placing the chalice down on the large mahogany table before drawing his chair back and standing. The crunching of the apple stopped as Legolas looked up at him expectantly and avoiding his eager gaze, he glanced towards where his quiver and sword rested against a stone wall.

"Would you bring me my weapons Ionneg." He asked and Legolas leapt up, maintaining grace as he rushed over to retrieve the weapons and then brought them towards his father and handed him his quiver and bow. The older elf took them and went about fastening his quiver securely to his body as Legolas reverently traced the inlaid patterns upon the hilt of his father's mighty sword. He remembered his Nanath's stories from when he was a young elfling of the mighty battles this sword had been wielded in by his Adar's strong hand. That very hand now stretched out towards him and he carefully handed the sword over to the mighty elf.

Deftly Thranduil fastened it to his hip and then father and son both left the dining hall, silvery blonde hair flowing behind them.

…

Legolas sighed in content as they rode quietly beneath the trees, their horses footfalls nearly muffled upon the soft, richly organic earth. Birds sung high in the trees as they went about their daily lives. The horses suddenly both stopped of their own accord and Legolas watched with bright eyes as a young badger scampered across their path and into the trees and foliage on the other side. The forest was truly teaming with life for Spring was here! Beneath the trees the dormant bulbs of winter had emerged from the icy cold soil and delicate flowers had unfurled to meet the sun of Springtime. It was a glorious day and Thranduil must have felt the same as his son for he turned to Legolas with a grin.

"Shall we?" Legolas needed no encouragement; he whispered a single word into his steel grey mare's ear.

"Noro lagor." With a toss of her dark mane she shot forward like an arrow loosed from his bow and he laughed joyfully as he raced swiftly along the wide path beside his father whose stallion was matching his mare stride for stride.

"Come Lanthir, you can beat that old sire of yours!" Legolas whispered encouragement to his mare and as they neared the high branch of the old fig which stretched across their path, marking their finish line, Lanthir drove her hoofs faster and her elegant head passed beneath the shadow of the branch but a moment before her sire, the King's stallion.

"Yes!" Legolas cried jubilantly as he stroked his horse's neck fondly as she slowed to a mincing trot, clearly feeling smug about also besting the older horse and elf.

"Lanthir certainly you have the speed and grace of the falls in which you were named." Thranduil chuckled as he patted the neck of his stallion. "Your daughter might be fleet mellon nin but you are strength is still unparalleled. He reassured his horse who flickered his ears back to him and sighed.

"Where now Adar?" Legolas asked and Thranduil thought a moment and then smiled.

"Do you remember the large, grassy glade across the forest road, further to the south?" Legolas nodded. "I believe now it is Spring, there might be young fawns among the deer." He said softly and his son smiled eagerly and briefly he steeled a painful look into those brown eyes and saw the same wonder for life as his mothers had. Shaking his head before memories threatened to unlock themselves, Thranduil urged his stallion into an easy canter and both horses easily covered ground as they rode towards their next destination.

…

His father had been right! six tiny fawns frolicked in the soft grasses of the glade as their mothers watched over them. Legolas marveled at their long and spindly legs and then chuckled quietly as one tripped over its long legs and fell in a light brown and lightly white spotted heap upon the ground.

"Why are they born with white spots Adar but when they grow up their lovely spots are gone?" Asked Legolas curiously.

"It is so when there is danger their mothers can hide them and tell them to sleep quietly and to their enemies they will look but like soft earth with spots of sunlight filtering over it." Thranduil explained as he watched the deer.

"Oh." Legolas replied. "I guess that makes more sense than what I wondered."

"And what was that Ionneg?" Thranduil asked slightly bemused.

"I thought perhaps it was a mark to show they had been borne from the snows of Winter and emerged safely into the Springtime." He said softly and Thranduil cocked his head in wonder at his own son for he could spin his innocent and youthful thoughts into such beautifully profound sentences.

"Maybe that is so too and the Winter has blessed these youngsters with the ability to hide themselves from their predators who awaken in the Spring." He replied with a smile which matched the one upon his son's face. Two of the does shot their heads up looking towards the south of the glade into the trees, their ears alert, their bodies tense. Thranduil's eyes snapped to where they looked but could discern nothing through the trees. Suddenly his ears were met with the nasty sound of a spider's irate shriek and then the unmistakable squeal of an angry horse although it sounded higher noted and young and then a higher, chilling scream of fear.

"Your bow Legolas!" Thranduil ordered as he deftly unswung his own from his quiver and grabbed up a handful of arrows as he urged his stallion forward into the glade from where the scream had emitted from the trees on the other side.


	2. Small but Fierce

The horses cantered into the trees as both he and his father looked warily about, seeking out the owner of that frightened scream, seeking out the spiders that must have lurked nearby. Another vicious cry from a spider was heard and they wheeled their horses towards the sound and reached the lip of a deep grove which plunged down where two elflings were attempting to fend off and avoid the fangs of two large spiders. One of the two fell, leaving just the little she elfling to fend for herself. She had a tiny sword but it was no match for the large spider bearing down upon her. It reared up to strike and Legolas let his arrow fly and it imbedded itself into the fell creatures exposed, soft under-body and with a shriek it fell down towards the small elfling and Legolas watched in horror as she managed to drop and roll, barely missing its fangs before its weight crushed down on her and he heard a muffled cry. He leapt from his horse and raced towards the large body of the spider he had felled and ignoring the great repulsion he felt, grasped onto its hairy body and began to haul it away, heart in his throat for what state he would find the little elfling in.

Miraculously she was in one piece. Crouched in a shaking ball of disarrayed hair, frightened, blue eyes gazing wildly up at him. "It is alright little one, you are safe now." He said gently, treating her as he would any young creature of the woods for surely this far from the city walls, this was a young Silvan elfling who lived among the trees. She did not speak but continued to gaze at him and he was not exactly sure what to do. There were no young elflings in the palace. He held out a hand to her and she scampered back from him. He was unsure if she was going to flee or not.

"This young one has been bitten." Thranduil murmured from nearby and as if to prove his words, the young male elfling whimpered in agony. Upon hearing the noise the youngster before him shot her head up to the sound and quick as a hare, leapt up and dashed towards the sound of the other. It was then Legolas realised she carried a tiny elvish wrought sword which she was now pointing angrily at his father.

"Do not harm him." Her little voice came out threateningly and Thranduil tried not to laugh at the absurdness of it as this elfling, barely looking to be over a decade old poked him with the tip of her sword.

"I am here to help him little one." He replied softly as he held his hands up to her in surrender. Such a brave little soul she is. He thought to himself as he watched her consider him calculatingly. Her gaze slipped to the other elfling and then back again to meet his eyes squarely and he was surprised by how they seemed to hold his gaze. From which dwelling had this fierce little creature sprung from? He wondered.

"Can you save him?" She asked and despite her bravado and the way she stood straight and proudly, her voice wavered with fear and uncertainty and her bottom lip trembled.

"Yes, but we must take him to the very best healers in my kingdom and we must hurry." Thranduil said seriously to her and she nodded resolutely although her lip still trembled. Quickly she knelt down beside the other elfling and whispered in his ear and Thranduil listened to her words.

"They're going to fix you Tithinthor, do I stay or flee?"

"Stay sister." The male elfling gasped and she stood again. They must be twin siblings Thranduil realised as he scooped the injured elfling up in his arms. He noticed now slight resemblances to each other they had now. He whistled up to the horses and they came galloping down towards them and suddenly the she elfling scampered towards them while placing her sword back in its scabbard on her waist as Legolas's mare stopped before her and dipped her head down to the youngster who rested a hand upon the bark of a tree. As Thranduil with Legolas following reached her it seemed as if she was talking to either his son's horse or the tree her hand lay against, he was not sure. Maybe she spoke to both. She was an intriguing creature.

Legolas watched her curiously with his mare and then suddenly she spun and before he could take another breath, in a flurry of wild hair and a white petals of dress material, the little elfling had leapt up and reflexively he had grabbed her from falling and she was now settled in his arms, a tiny hand resting over his heart and gazing into his eyes.

"Telperion." She whispered to him and he looked at her slightly baffled.

"What did you say?" He asked her.

"Your name silly." She replied as if he were an idiot and he chuckled softly as he placed her carefully on the mares dark grey back, surprised to see she did not cling to Lanthir's mane for balance although he was maybe a little older than this elfling when he had been taught to ride. He swung up behind her and gathered him in his arms.

"I can ride." She said and he chuckled again at the imperious tone of her sweet little voice.

"Yes but we will be going very swiftly." He explained and she sighed in exasperation.

"I will feel better knowing you are safe." He added and after a moment she nodded.

"Fine." Thranduil looked across from him from where he now sat astride his stallion, a grin on his face as he listened to the little elfling boss around the Prince of the Woodland Realm. Content they were both ready to travel, he urged his stallion into a gallop, the now unconscious elfling securely in his arms, Legolas following behind.

…

Legolas could not understand it, he felt very protective of this little elf as he held her safely to him. He wondered again at what she had called him. He supposed he best learn her name, they had learnt her brothers.

"What is your name little one." He asked and she looked up at him with bright eyes.

"Tithinriel." She answered and you are Telperion." She said matter-of-factly as they galloped under the trees. "Lanthir has a stone stuck in her right hind hoof; will you remove it once we stop?" She asked suddenly and he knew his draw dropped a little. Did she figure that out from simply riding astride my mare? He concentrated on Lanthir's stride; he could feel no misbalance or hesitation in her step.

"How do you know?" He asked and felt her small frame shrug against him.

"She told me. You will fix it when we stop won't you?" Tithinriel asked him worriedly, looking up at him with large blue eyes and he quickly nodded.

"Ofcourse I would not want her to become hurt, she is my friend." He answered and she beamed up at him.

"I am glad. I was right, you are good." She said decidedly and he smiled at that. Were all Silvan elflings like this one? So bold and fearless? He decided he too was the same not many years ago and really nothing had changed. But this youngster seemed at ease in his presence. He doubted if he were in her situation if he would feel so safe with an unknown elf."

"Why do you think that?" He asked her.

"I just know." She replied simply and beamed up at him again.

"Why did you call me Telperion?" He said the name which was straight out of a history book of Valinor.

"Because that is what the trees call you." She explained. "Silvertree." They did call him Silvertree sometimes although he had no idea why, whenever he had asked they would reply it was because that is what he is. He loved the trees of the woods dearly but sometimes their words were confusing. Much like the little elf in front of him.

"I can call you that too yes?" She asked with a slight frown and he nodded.

"Of course you can." It would be nice to be addressed by something other than Lord or Prince Legolas by someone other than his father.

"We need to go faster." Thranduil called across to him and he immediately looked to the little unconscious elfling in his arms and a look of worry passed between them. He was a small elfling and those spiders had a lot of venom. His father than glanced at the she elfling he carried and she must have picked up on their worry for she tensed against Legolas and Thranduil tried giving her a reassuring smile.

"We are not far now little one." He said to her and she nodded slowly and placed a hand on Lanthir's neck. Suddenly the mare sped up, as did his father's stallion and they raced at breakneck speed through the woods as trees flashed past. Legolas had never experienced his mare running so swiftly in all the years he had had her. Neither it seemed had his father for he looked surprised by the speed of his own steed and then his face set in grim determination. Thranduil had a strong feeling the young she elfling had something to do with their now quickening arrival to the city gates. She'd possibly just saved her brother. He also now realised exactly who lay unconscious in his arms.


	3. An Unexpected Healer

_**A note on Elf Ages**_

 _In this story, Aerlaer is 13 which is the equivelent of a five year old human child._

 _Legolas is 163 which is the equivalent to a twenty year old._

 _ **Elf Ages.**_

 _while they are elflings from 1 to 50. Their age divided by 2.7 determines their human age equivalant._

 _After they come of age, it slows and their age divided by 8.1 determines their human age equivalant maturity_

 _until they reach about 250 when they reach full mental maturity equivalant to that of a thirty year old._

* * *

Thranduil leapt from his mare and not waiting for his son or the other elfling, raced in a dead sprint into the caverns, not caring who he may knock into as he rushed the unconscious elfling to the Halls of Healing. Running through the entrance he shouted out to any healer who would be nearby.

"Spider bite! Grey Backed! Elfling unconscious!" Two healers appeared and one rushed down another corridor to get what he assumed would be the correct antidote while the other, Aras, pointed to and then followed him into a chamber as he laid the youngster down onto the bed on his side

"How long ago was he bitten?" She asked as she checked the elflings pulse frowning and then inspected the torn flesh on his back where the spider had attacked at bitten him.

"Just over half an hour ago." We raced back here right away." Thranduil answered. "You must not let him die; he is the Crown Prince of the Edhelroch." He said and the healer gasped in shock.

"We will do everything." Aras answered as the other healer raced in with a small cup; the antidote.

While one healer held the elfling up, Aras carefully and slowly poured the liquid into his mouth and helped the unconscious elf swallow one small mouthful before giving him more. Once the cups contents was empty, she set to work repairing the damage to the little ones back, the soft light blue of her lifeforce visible as it glowed from the palm of her hand.

Thranduil waited anxiously as the healer finally joined the elflings torn skin together until it looked as if no scar remained. She stepped back.

"And now we must wait and see, although we can give him a little more antidote in six hours." Thranduil nodded as someone else raced into the chamber. It was Legolas with the little she elfling in his arms. She took in her surroundings, looking wildly around in fear and he saw her lip begin to tremble as she beheld the sight of her pale and deathly still brother.

"Hello little one, what is your name?" The healer asked softly and she stared at her wide eyed before seeming to shrink back against Legolas's chest.

"It is okay Tithinriel." Legolas whispered gently to her. "This is Aras. She is good too." The little elfling considered the healer and then nodded.

"Yes, she is good I guess. My name is Tithinriel." She replied and Thranduil shook his head slightly amused as Aras accepted the little Princess Aerlaer's pet name without question as apparently had Legolas. He suddenly realised he needed to send a group of scouts out to the Gladden Fields and nearby woods to discern why the youngest royalty of the edhelroch had wound up deep in his realm alone.

"I will return shortly." He said hurriedly and raced out of the chamber.

…

"I would like to see my brother." The young elfling informed Legolas and he lowered her to the ground and she scampered to the side of the bed, barely tall enough to see over the top of it. Aras stepped forward to lift her up to sit on the bed and she shied away from the healer who looked hurt by the elfling's actions.

"I won't hurt you." She reassured the elfling softly but Tithinriel was now standing firmly next to Legolas leg. He shrugged awkwardly at Aras and turned to look at the elfling.

"Would you like me to lift you up so you may see him?" He asked and received a nod.

"Please." She said and he picked her up again and carried her over to the bed and sat her down gently next to her brother. Now side by side he could see many differences in them. Her skin was fairer than his and his face not quite as refined and he was slightly bigger than her but their hair was identical. It was strange, it was a dark brown but it seemed as if some strands were either slightly lighter or had hints of red in them. He watched as she whispered so quietly that he could not hear her words, into her brother's ear and then placed a hand over his forehead a moment and the unconscious elfling's body seemed to relax into the bed.

"Well, I cannot say I have seen that occur in these Hall's in all my time." Aras murmured in shock and Legolas glanced at her, raising an eyebrow questioningly.

"My Lord, you look the spitting image of his highness when he was younger when you do that." Aras said and Legolas held back rolling his eyes in an uncouth manner. It was not the first nor would it be the last time his expressions had been likened to his father's.

"What have you not seen before?" He asked, ignoring her comment.

"This little one just used healing to ease her brother into a more peaceful sleep." She uttered, seeming not to believe her own words.

"Tithinriel, how old are you?" Aras asked curiously and the elfling turned her blue eyes onto the healer.

"I became thirteen years ago in Autumn." She replied confidently and Aras shook her head in wonder.

"I take it what she did is not normal for an elfling so young?" Legolas asked, slightly bemused.

"No, no its not." Aras replied and then furrowed her brow worriedly. "Tithinriel, what did you do to make your brother sleep better just now?"

"I told him to not worry, you were good and would look after him and he had a hurting head so I took it away and made him sleep." She replied easily as she watched Aras.

"Who taught you how to heal?" The healer asked and Tithinriel looked confused by her question and turned her head towards Legolas questioningly.

"Did your Nanath teach you how to make your brother better?" He asked and she shook her head.

"I just made him feel better." She shrugged and then gave him a shy smile, clearly unsure what she was expected to answer.

"Well you are very clever little one." Aras said kindly to her and she beamed at her. It seemed she had warmed towards the healer. She looked back towards Legolas.

"I think I will be fine to look after her also my Lord so you may go about your duties or studies if you wish." Aras said and he quickly shook his head, holding his hands up.

"No, no it is quite fine, my day is free, I am happy to stay and look after her." He said in a rush surprising himself and it seemed even Aras by his quiet outburst.

"Are you sure?" She asked looking slightly bemused and he nodded. Why had he all of a sudden become so protective of this elfling? Maybe he should ask her if that is what she wished.

"Tithinriel." He said softly and those blue eyes came to gaze into his. "Do you want to stay here with Aras or would you like me to look after you a while?" He asked.

"You." She answered immediately without hesitation and secretly he felt pleased with her decision.

"It probably will be for the best if you could my Lord." Aras said so quietly to him so the elfling would not hear as she watched her brother. "In an hour or so the fevers will start and we must let them run their course as his body fights out the poison when the antidote comes into full affect. It will distress her to see I think." She explained and he nodded.

"How long will it last, the fevers?"

"All night." She replied sadly and his brows furrowed slightly in worry.

"I finish my shift after the evening meal, if needed I can take her then overnight." Aras said and Legolas nodded.

"We will see what Adar's decision is for her." He answered with a small smile as Aras placed a hand over the sleeping elflings forehead and frowned.

"You best take her now." Aras said and mouthed. "It's beginning."

"Tithinriel, do you want to come and I will show you the gardens?" Legolas asked her with a smile and she beamed excitedly at him and then frowned and looked uncertainly to her brother.

"He will be okay if I go?" She asked Aras who nodded.

"Yes, he just needs lots of sleep to get better now." She told the elfling and after a moment she bent down and gave her brother a kiss on the cheek which Legolas thought Aras was going to positively go weak over. He had to admit, for a fiery little creature, she was very sweet.

"Ouch he is hot." She exclaimed, her little straight brows furrowed in confusion.

"It is how his body will get rid of the spider's poison." Aras reassured her and with two nods of understanding she hopped down off the bed, barely disturbing it and dashed over to Legolas and grabbed onto his fingers lightly.

"Okay we can go." She said cheerily and bidding Aras farewell, he led his small charge out of the Halls of Healing and towards the private, royal gardens.


	4. Clouds and Blossoms

Thranduil walked down the steps into the combined royal garden and stopped as he heard the sound of the sweet and innocent laughter of an elfling followed by his son's soft and fair laugh. A sound he rarely heard.

"Surely you did not do such a thing?" He heard Legolas ask and now he could see them, sitting under the pale pink blossoms of the large cherry tree which hung partway over the small spring.

"No, it was Beran. But I still got in trouble too cause I laughed the hardest!" He heard Aerlaer reply and start laughing again.

"Let's look at the clouds!" She suddenly declared and Thranduil held in a chuckle as she flopped onto her back, wriggling her toes in the air. He watched as his son playfully grabbed one and tickled it, causing her to laugh and kick.

"Why do you have no boots or slippers?" Thranduil heard him ask. "Did you lose them?"

"No! I hate boots!" She replied vehemently. "Boots are stupid." Thranduil had to physically cover his mouth to stop himself from roaring with laughter at her passionate outburst.

"Now come watch the clouds with me." She requested and Legolas's laughter drifted towards him again as he lay back on the grass beside her.

"Oh look a dragon!" She exclaimed and Thranduil found himself looking up into the clouds out of habit at the mention of dragons. Sure enough, a great cloud seemed to look as if it were a great winged dragon, swooping in the sky above them.

"Where is the dragon? All I can see is a circling eagle far above." Legolas asked her confused and she laughed at him in good humor.

"No silly, he is a cloud dragon. The clouds have made him." He heard Aerlaer explain.

"What do you mean? How can they make a dragon?" He asked her and Thranduil could hear the confusion in his sons voice.

"It's a game. Don't you know it?" She asked and he watched as Legolas shook his head in the grass and felt guilt welling up inside him. It was his fault Legolas had no clue of the game Aerlaer spoke of. He had not played a single game with Legolas while he was still an elfling after… no, he would not think of that.

"You have to use your imagination and that's what makes the cloud look like a dragon." Aerlaer patiently explained to Legolas.

"Will you show me?" His son asked her almost shyly and Thranduil felt the guilt tear at his heart. The past century he had made a better effort but now he could see the precious years he had lost; the last twenty-five years in which Legolas was still an elfling and he had all but abandoned him, wrapped up in his own pain.

"Of course I will." Aerlaer said sweetly and wriggled to lay so her and Legolas's heads rested together and with both her small hands picked up his arm and moved it around to point at the cloud which looked like a dragon.

"See there is his nose and head and his long neck and spikes and big fat belly of fire and his big, big wings and… Oh the clouds moved and his tail is all funny now." Aerlaer showed him and after a moment Legolas gasped in wonder.

"I can see him!" He exclaimed excitedly and Thranduil could see the grin on his son's face from where he stood.

"Finally! It took you long enough." Aerlaer said. "Look there is a rabbit too." Her hands moved Legolas's arm to find the rabbit.

"It looks like it is scratching its nose." Legolas said with a chuckle and Thranduil smiled, his son had grasped the idea of Aerlaer's game.

Thranduil watched them a few moments longer, marveling at how well the two young ones seemed to get along so naturally. Legolas had absolutely no dealings with elflings and yet the pair seemed like old friends as they lay upon the soft cool grass, surrounded with the falling petals of cherry blossoms, gazing up to the skies above. They were the epitome of youthful innocence; it was truly a blessing upon Thranduil's heart to behold. Quietly he retraced his steps back into the halls, his earlier thoughts of taking Aerlaer to be cared for by his advisor's lifemate forgotten.

…

The little elfling had fallen asleep beside him after an hour of watching the clouds, her hair swirled around her, soft pink petals of the cherry blossoms caught in its lengths. The sun was warm and comforting and Legolas let his own eyes close and soon he too fell asleep under sunshine and blossoms.

This was how Thranduil found them as the sun had begun to set over the woodland. Legolas lay on his back still but had an arm securely around the little elf and she was curled up against his side, her hand resting over his heart. It seemed not right to disturb their peacefulness, he would wait until they awakened and take the evening meal then.

"My Lord Thranduil?" He heard the clear voice of Bronwe and with a hand gesture, he beckoned the guard forward.

"My Lord we have heard word from the Edhelroch." Bronwe started and Thranduil lifted a finger, indicating he lower his voice. Bronwe looked at him confused and he gestured to the gardens.

"Well is that not a sight to behold." Bronwe said quietly when he sighted the young ones asleep in the garden.

"It is indeed." Thranduil mused. "Now what did you learn, why were there elflings in my woods so far from their home?" He enquired smoothly as he continued watching his son and King Falas's daughter.

"An attack on their herd." Bronwe said quietly and Thranduil stiffened ever so slightly.

"Go on." He said calmly, keeping his own emotions in check.

"Orcs they presume from Dol Guldur. It was a surprise attack during the night, some of their sentinels were picked off and then the orcs infiltrated their boundaries. The youngsters were told to flee into the woods but it seems the young Prince and Princess became separated from the four others when spiders gave chase." Bronwe explained and Thranduil nodded.

"The King and Queen, are they well?" He asked and clenched his jaw when the guard shook his head.

"King Falas was struck down with a poisoned bolt." Thranduil closed his eyes. "He lives, their healers are treating him, but their guard I spoke with said it was close." Again Thranduil nodded, relief flooding him.

"What of the Lady Gwaloth?" He asked. "Did you inform the Queen of her son's condition?"

"I did yes, she is implicitly grateful to know you found him when you did and the young Princess too. She said her heart and mind are content knowing they are under your care." He replied and Thranduil internally smiled at that. The Lady Gwaloth was one Noldor he did not mind, so different from her temperamental and aloof mother who Thranduil had clashed with more than once in the past.

"She said if it does not put you out, given their circumstances and her lifemate's condition, could she entrust you with the young prince's care and send word once he is fit to travel back?"

"Of course." Thranduil said immediately, glad that despite their lack of communication over the many years, Gwaloth still considered him a friend despite it being his own lifemate who she was dear friends with. The thought had escaped the vault in his mind and he held back a gasp from the pain which suddenly ripped through his body.

"Those spiders need dealing with." He snapped out. "See to it, those nests in that part of the woods are eradicated immediately and I want a patrol sent near to Dol Guldur to gather observe and report back only what our enemy are doing or if this was simply a random attack on the edhelroch for the purposes of their corrupted minds." He commanded imperiously and with a neat bow and a nod, Bronwe left swiftly to do his Kings bidding.

"Legolas awaken, it is time to eat." He impatiently called down the command to his son and saw him quickly lift his head, blinking from being awoken, to look at him in surprise before Thranduil turned and in a swish of soft gowns, he vanished back inside the halls. Right now he did not want to see his son's soft brown eyes.

…

Legolas shook his head feeling disappointed and sad. His father, despite the unexpected discovery during their outing, had been in god, kind spirits today. Yet the bitterness and coldness had returned again. Sighing, he gently roused the little elfling who seemed to have snuggled into his side as she slept. Truly she warmed his heart for some reason.

"It is time to wake up little one." He said softly and she mumbled incoherently as her eyes opened and then she leapt up in a flurry of petals, hair and white skirts, clearly having forgotten where she was.

"It is alright Tithinriel, you're quite safe remember." He reassured her and her eyes fell onto him and recognition filled them and she smiled.

"Oh now I remember!" She said with happy relief and twirled around, petals falling around her from her hair. "Can we go and see my brother again?" She asked him as he stood up, blue eyes pleading up at him like sapphires.

"I think he is still sleeping and getting better." Legolas replied carefully. "How about we go in and have something to eat and we can ask my Adar." He reasoned and she nodded enthusiastically. "Are you hungry?" He asked as he reached down and took her hand.

"Yes, I haven't eaten for ages!" She replied. "I'm so hungry I could eat as much as an Oliphant!" She declared and at that he laughed.

"Well then, we better head inside and see what we have for the evening." He replied as he led her up the stairs and into the royal halls to their private dining chamber.


	5. A Well Mannered Guest

Thranduil was already seated, sipping appreciatively on a chalice of deep, red wine when they entered the chamber and walked towards the long, mahogany table. He noticed his father had a chair moved up between his and Legolas's places at the table with a pillow on it and Legolas pulled the chair back and then picked up the elfling and settled her on the chair and she murmured a polite thank-you to him. Legolas then sat down in his own seat and looked towards his father, trying to gauge him; he appeared serene as he observed the young elfling over his chalice.

"Have you had a pleasant afternoon little one?" He asked her with a gentle tone and she watched him for a long moment before nodding.

"Yes, I like your gardens." She said cheerily enough but Legolas sensed she was deep in thought as she watched his father.

"I am glad you like them." Thranduil replied with a friendly smile and then gestured to the platters set out on the table. "Shall we eat?" He asked and she nodded eagerly. "What would you like to eat?" He asked and Legolas watched as the elfling looked thoughtfully over the contents on the platters.

"I think that salad with almonds would be nice." She said almost shyly and Thranduil nodded and deftly placed some of the leafy salad upon the elflings plate.

"Anything else?" He asked and she considered the rest.

"Could I please have some of all of the vegetables too?

"Of course." Thranduil replied, a smile playing on his lips, she had excellent manners for one so young. He finished placing food on her plate and placed it before her, expecting her to start eating but she just watched him patiently and he realised, like Legolas, she had been brought up correctly to wait for the head of the table to proceed to eat first.

He took the tall, silver pitcher and the chalice which had been set and poured in the watered down apricot nectar into it and set it within reach of Aerlaer.

"Thank you." She said happily and he held back a chuckle as she made to take the chalice and then purposely pulled her hand back and linked it with her other on her lap.

"Wine or nectar?" Thranduil asked Legolas.

"The apricot nectar thank you Adar." He replied, handing his own chalice over and he filled it and handed it back before refilling his own with more wine and then proceeded to add food to his own plate and Legolas took the cue to do the same for himself and then waited until Thranduil took his first mouthful before he and the little elfling began to eat too.

Between eating, Legolas took a sip from his chalice and looked at his father confused. "Adar why is it watered down?" To that Thranduil chuckled lightly.

"Believe me Ionneg, you do not want that little one having too many sweet things, she will go completely hyperactive."

"What's hyperactive?" Aerlaer asked him curiously and he smiled at her bemused.

"Something you don't need to be little one." Thranduil smirked and she smirked back at him causing Legolas to nearly splutter his drink back up. His father gave him an inquiring look and he composed himself and resumed finishing his food.

Once they had finished, Thranduil excused himself and said he would head down to the Halls of Healing and Legolas nodded in understanding but Aerlaer looked most put out.

"Can I please come see my brother too?" She asked hopefully and looked like she would burst into tears when Thranduil shook his head.

"He is sleeping but I think you can see him in the morning and we should think about you going to sleep soon too." Thranduil said gently and her bottom lip began to tremble. Oh Manwe, this could be a problem.

"But I always sleep next to my brother." She said and there was real worry in her voice.

"I am sorry little one, tonight he must be alone so he can rest and be well again." She nodded bravely but Thranduil saw tears glistening in her bright eyes. The first time she has shed any since we found her.

"But, but I won't be able to sleep on my own." Tears were now spilling down her cheeks as she looked up sadly and desolately up at him.

"You are quite safe. I promise." He said gently. "Your Nanath asked me to look after you until your brother is all better." He explained and realised too late it was probably the worst thing he could have said.

"Where is Nanath?" She asked glancing around wildly and looking very lost and now it seemed also scared. Her simple question cut him to the quick of his soul as memories came rushing back to him of another elfling not much older clinging in his arms asking that very same question. The elfling who was now an ellon youth standing awkwardly beside him. Overcome he picked her up and held her close, running his hand soothingly down her hair.

"It is alright little one, she is with your Adar, remember there was a fight?" She nodded against his chest.

"Your Adar got a little hurt but he is okay too but your Nanath wanted to take care of him. Much like you were taking care of your brother earlier." He reassured her. Aras had told him earlier when he had dropped in to check on Aerthor that Aerlaer had unknowingly healed her twin.

"When do I get to see him?" She sniffed with a little shake as she re-composed herself. Already she has the characteristics of a Princess, unlike Legolas who was a renegade of a young elfling Prince!

"Perhaps tomorrow or the next day. Once your brother is all better. By then your Adar should be all better too." He said softly and tactfully and, after a moment of thought, she nodded and looked up at him.

"Okay." She said quietly accepting and then sighed despondently. "But however will I sleep?"

He looked conspiringly at her with a smirk and she smirked back waiting for him to speak. Clearly even at this age she had an impish streak about her. "If you ask nicely, perhaps Legolas will tell you as story; he is very good at telling stories." He whispered and her eyes sparkled excitedly.

"I like stories." She replied excitedly and then looked at him confused. "Who is Legolas?" She asked and Legolas chuckled from beside them.

"Legolas is who you have been playing with this afternoon, he is right here." Thranduil said baffled by her question. Had not his son bothered to tell her his name? She giggled.

"No, that is Telperion." She stated matter-of-factly and wriggled in his arms to be let down and Thranduil lowered her to the ground and looked at Legolas questioningly.

"Telperion?" He mouthed at his son who just shrugged with a stupid grin. She rushed over to him and grabbed Legolas's arm gently, gazing up at him with those bright, sapphire eyes.

"Would you tell me a story?" She asked hopefully. "Please?" She added as an afterthought and Legolas grinned happily down at her.

"Of course I will." He answered and Thranduil chuckled as the elflings face practically split in two with a bright and happy smile.

"Can you tell a story about Glorfindel? About when he killed the Balrog!" She asked excitedly and he nodded. "Yes!" She said gleefully.

"Settle her in the guest chamber next to yours Legolas." Thranduil instructed and his son nodded. "I need to head to, well you know where, and then finish up a few loose ends concerning the usual; tedious reports. I will try and be back by the hour." Thranduil made to leave and then paused. "I never asked, are you content to look after her a little longer?" He asked and Legolas nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes, I am happy to." He answered with a genuinely happy smile and Thranduil nodded before leaving the hall, not letting his son see the huge grin on his own face in amusement. A grin he quickly dropped as he resumed a façade of indifference as he strode importantly past two guards. Internally however he was still grinning, it seemed the young Princess and his son had formed a little friendship.

…

"This chamber is big." The little elfling said in wonder as Legolas led her through the living area and into the sleeping area of the guest chamber. If she thinks this one was large, her eyes will probably fall out of her head if she sees mine, or Adar's which is bigger again!

"You are quite small though." He teased her a little.

"Yes I am." She replied sagely causing him to laugh under his breath. He watched as she eyed the huge bed, playing with the ends of her hair.

"Oh no." She said sadly with a sigh.

"What is wrong?"

"I do not have my sleep dress and Nanath gets very angry if me or my brother sleep in our clothing." She said worriedly and he realised now he actually took notice of it, her white dress did have dirt on it and some grime from her adventure into the Woodland Realm. He wasn't exactly sure what to do about her predicament. She did not smell, she smelt lovely in fact, like wild flowers so he figured she probably didn't need an actual bath. Suddenly he had an idea.

"Come with me, I have something you can borrow." He said and she followed him curiously back out of the guest chamber and up the corridor a little way to where he opened the door to his own chamber and she gasped in wonder and he chuckled to himself. He did love his own quarters, they were decorated and furnished exactly how he liked them. He walked through his own lounge area, kicking his boots off in the process and into his bedchamber and to his huge, walnut wood wardrobe and flung open one of its doors, searching through neatly folded tunics in the candle light. He located the light and soft silvery tunic he sought and held it out to the little elfling.

"How will this do as a sleep dress?" He asked her and she touched the material thoughtfully. "It is my most favorite tunic." He added with a grin.

"And you would let me wear it?" She asked incredulously and he nodded in confirmation.

"Thank you." She said and beamed up at him.

"You are most welcome." He answered and while he was in his own chamber, deftly took off his hunt tunic, leaving the pewter one of the same material as the one he had lent the little elfling on before heading back to the guest chamber to tell stories.


	6. A Tale of Two Trees

"And he smote the vial beast of fire down and it roared it's very last roar as it fell in flames, dead." Legolas finished his story about Glorfindel and the elfling grinned at him happily.

"That was wonderful!" She exclaimed excitedly. "Can you tell me another story?" She asked hopefully. His father had not yet returned and neither had she fallen asleep, despite being snuggled comfortably in the bed in his silvery tunic which had caused him laughter when he had re-entered the room once she had changed to find it fell all the way to the floor, it was so big for her and more resembled a tent on her small frame although, it looked adorable.

"What story would you like to hear this time?" He asked and she looked thoughtful.

"I do not know." She said finally. "Can you think of one?" She asked him and he grinned. He had the perfect story to tell her, it was one of his favorites and he hoped how he told it would do its history justice.

"I have one of my favorites but it is a love story." He said and she screwed up her nose at him.

"Yuck." She said and he chuckled.

"No, I think you will like it, it is about trees." He coaxed and after a thoughtful chew on her bottom lip she nodded.

"Okay, but if I don't like it, I am making you stop." She said seriously and he grinned.

"Deal." He replied and she looked happy with their agreement. He was sitting cross-legged atop the blankets on the large bed and gazed up at the cavernous ceilings with a smile on his lips as he began the story.

"Much had been destroyed in the world at the evil hands of Morgoth including the bright lamps which kept the very world alight. Yavanna of the Valar did not like this for Morgoth had destroyed many things she had created and nurtured and now he had taken their light so she climbed up upon the still lush, green mound of Ezellohar and began to sing the sweetest of songs. She sung of the light and of love and all who listened were in wonder. Nienna who heard Yavanna's sweet song, rushed to her friend weeping for the love she sung of reminded her of the loss they had all felt as the light they loved dearly had been taken from them. Nienna's tears fell upon the soil of the hill and each drop seemed to nourish the land. Yavanna continued her beautiful song and Nienna continued to weep and suddenly on either side of them the soil began to move and a slender shining, silver shoot of a new tree emerged on one side of them and on their other side, a bright gold tree shoot had also begun to emerge. Nienna gasped in wonder as did the Valar who watched but Yavanna continued to sing her song and slowly, slowly by her nurturing melody, the two trees grew into saplings, slender branches emerging from their lithe trunks and tiny leaves unfurling and glowing upon those branches.

Yavanna finished her song and gazed admirably at the two glowing, young trees which swayed ever so gently in the breeze.

'I shall call you Telperion, for you are the silver to light us through the night my friend, and you I shall call Laurelin for you are golden brilliance of the day.'" Yavanna declared joyfully.

"Telperion!" The elfling chirped happily. "That is you!" Legolas chuckled lightly.

"Maybe." He said mysteriously, stoking her imagination.

"The Two Trees were Yavanna's greatest creation and all of the Valar adored them and were enraptured by their light.

Telperion's leaves were of a dark green but their underside was silver light and he lit up the night, for the Valar to see their way and to remind them that even in the darkest hour, light can be found and hope would always remain. And Laurelin's leaves were of light yellow gold such as leaves in autumn but their edges shone in true gold and their light was the brightness of the day, full of cheer and wonder. For a single hour as Laurelin awakens the new day and Telperion farewells his friends the stars, both their silver and gold light glows softly together, as it does also in the hour when Laurelin lays the day to rest and Telperion awakens the night and for each of these single hours at dawn and dusk, it seemed to the Valar the Two Trees were as one. But earth separated them and roots anchored them and no matter how they stretched their branches as they grew, they could not quite touch. Each tree wished to be closer to the other for Telperion loved Laurelin dearly and she too loved him."

Legolas paused a moment to see if Tithinriel was enjoying the story and found she had rolled onto her side in the bed and gazed up, watching him, completely captivated. He continued.

"For many, many years Telperion and Laurelin remained side by side, hoping one day they could entwine their branches in a loving embrace. The day finally came when their longest branches were but inches apart and their furthermost leaves could gently brush against one another. Finally they rejoiced and so too did the Valar for that day, even Telperion glowed brightly alongside Laurelin and the world was filled brilliantly with the light of their love for soon they knew their branches would be long enough to entwine. But alas, another had also seen their love shining brilliantly for one another, the dark and evil Morgoth."

"No! We hate Morgoth!" The elfling said with angry passion and Legolas nodded.

"Yes we do not like Morgoth at all." He agreed.

"Morgoth is bad, he ruins everything good." The elfling added in a seething voice and her eyes flashed with anger. Maybe this is not such a good idea for a bedtime tale.

"Do you wish me to keep telling the story?" He asked hesitantly and she nodded.

"Of course I do, it is about you Telperion but I know it will get sad." She replied and her words were wistful. He nodded; it truly was going to become sad.

"Morgoth had already destroyed many things and now he wanted to put out the light of the Two Trees for he was heartless and could not understand the bright love Telperion and Laurelin felt for one another and he wanted to hurt the Valor dearly for they loved the trees and he was jealous.

Morgoth journeyed to Avathar and told the great spider, Ungoliant he wished to destroy the Two Trees and take their light from the Valar. Ungoliant agreed to aid him in his evil plan for she despised the light, preferring to dwell in the deepest of darkness. She wove a cloak of Unlight and beneath this cloak, She and Morgoth snuck, unseen by the Valar or the Two Trees, up the hill Ezellohar and then Morgoth ripped the cloak from their bodies, revealing them to the trees he took up a great axe and struck its sharp edge against Telperion, swiftly hewing the mighty, silver tree down. Beside him, Laurelin cried out in silent anguish as Telperion fell and then Ungoliant sunk her poisonous venom into his trunk. Yavanna heard Laurelin's sorrow and soon the Valar realised their light was going out and rushed towards the Two Trees but they were too late. Morgoth had hewn down Laurelin and Ungoliant had poisoned her too and then the two had fled before the Valar arrived to behold the light of both trees slowly began to ebb away as they lay upon the earth, branches entwined where they had fallen towards one another in a first and final embrace.

Yavanna, followed by Nienna ran to fall before the two dying trees and desperately Yavanna sung to them and Nienna wept, trying to revive both trees. They only succeeded in reviving Laurelin's last golden fruit and Telperion last silvery light flower. Both fruit and flower fell softly to the earth and the silver and gold light of Telperion and Laurelin's vibrant souls, left them."

He paused again and realised the little elf was now sitting up beside him with tears in her eyes and suddenly, overwhelming sorrow filled his heart as if the very deaths of the trees so long ago affected him too and he felt tears now in his own eyes.

"Telperion's last flower became the guiding moon and Laurelin's last fruit became the shining sun." He said softly. "So the Two Trees souls are gone but their light is still with us." He reassured the teary elfling but she shook her head at him and quietly moved towards him and took his hand and placed it over her own little heart. He could feel its steady beat and found it comforting although he did not know why. She placed her own hand gently over his own heart and despite the tears shining upon her cheeks, she smiled.

"No, their souls are still with us here, in our hearts." She whispered softly to him and he found himself smiling too as her sapphire eyes gazed steadily into his.

"I think I am ready to sleep now." She said, breaking their mutual silence and he nodded and moved to hop down from the bed but suddenly a small hand was grasping his fingers. He turned to look at her confused.

"Could you stay?" She mumbled, looking a little annoyed about something and then seeing he was still watching her confused she sighed. "I've never slept by myself." She admitted with a mixture of fear, sadness and what he easily recognized as slightly wounded pride. Legolas nodded and a look of pure relief crossed her dainty face and she smiled happily as he swung himself back onto the soft bed and lay down on top of the blankets, resting upon his back. A small form half wriggled out of the blankets to curl up beside him, her arm reaching up and hand resting over his heart and he wrapped an arm protectively around her. He closed his eyes and immediately felt himself drifting into the realms of sleep.

"Gi mellon Telperion." He vaguely heard a voice murmur softly although if it were beside him or in the beginnings of dreams, he could not be sure.

"And I love you too Laurelin." He sighed to the golden soul beside him whose light filled his dreams.

…

"He is fighting the poison well my Lord." The healer, Lhainor, said quietly as Thranduil observed the fitfully sleeping elfling, Prince Aerthor.

"Will he be recovered or near to come morning?" He asked.

"I believe so, if not by noon." Lhainor assured him. "How goes his sister, Aras informed me she is a natural healer." He asked with intrigue to which Thranduil nodded, a small smile playing on his lips.

"My son is telling her bedtime stories as we speak. She seems quite settled when she is in his company so I have not bothered to separate her from him." He answered. "I must return to them, inform me immediately if there are any changes for the worse with this young one." He said before glancing once more at the young elfling Prince and leaving the Healing Halls.

Thranduil strode swiftly along the paths and corridors of the caverns until he reached the royal halls and slipped quietly into the guest chamber and walked through the living area and into the sleeping chamber. He paused at the door as he beheld the wondrous sight before him, mouth half open in shock. Legolas lay peacefully asleep, seemingly to be bathed in the silvery light from the low risen moon. Encircled securely by his left arm lay Aerlaer curled up; one hand flung over his heart and the other holding onto his left fingers where they came to rest upon his stomach. Her head rested upon his shoulder and to Thranduil's amazement, strands of her hair glowed a pale gold. The King smiled to himself in amazement for surely the young elfling was displaying the powers of her grandmother. Either way, the golden glow of her hair against the moonbeam lit hair of his son looked ethereal.

Quietly he walked towards the sleeping elves and bent down and placed a light kiss on his son's forehead. The action caused him to stir and for a brief moment his eyes fluttered.

"Adar?" He mumbled still half unconsciously.

"Shh, keep sleeping." He reassured the young elf and he drifted back off to sleep. He suddenly realized sleepy, blue eyes watched him warily, almost as if she were guarding his son. "Sleep little one." He murmured and also placed a light kiss upon her light glowing hair, it very lightly zapped him. Certainly Galadriel's blood. He thought as he noted she had fallen back to sleep. He shook his head half amused half amazed still and silently retreated from the chambers to his own, a smile playing on his lips.


	7. Stuck

Legolas woke up to movement seeming to wriggle beside him and then a cry of fear which startled him and he quickly snapped his eyes open and looked slightly unfocused towards the distressed sound. The day before came back to him as he saw the little Elfling sitting up beside him.

"Tithinriel are you well little one?" He asked as he sat up remembering which guest chamber he was in.

"I had a bad dream." She said sadly and he noticed a couple tears in her eyes."

"What was it about?" He asked gently and she scrambled to rest against his side and burrowed her head into his arm.

"Big, bad spiders." She mumbled and he pulled her into a comforting hug.

"Do not worry, no spiders can get you here, the King's Woodland Guard is very good at killing spiders and keeping us all safe." He reassured her and bright sapphire eyes with a hint of sea green in their depths gazed up at him curiously.

"You shot one yesterday."

"I did yes."

"Does that mean you are a guard too?"

"Not quite yet, maybe in a few years when I'm older." Legolas chuckled and she nodded.

"When I'm older me and my brother are going to be in the guard, Ada said so." She announced proudly and he grinned at her.

"Then maybe one day we will be fighting together."

"Yes!" She said excitedly. "We will!" He laughed again and hopped off of the bed.

"Are you ready for something to eat?" He asked her and she jumped up to stand on the top of the bed.

"I am." She declared and then stepped forward and promptly tripped over the hem of his tunic he had lent her and fell back down onto the bed. "Oops." She mumbled and sat back up. "I think I must have my dress." She decided and looked at him expectantly.

"Uhh…" He glanced around seeing the dirt stained dress was not where he had dropped it onto the floor the night before and then noticed a perfectly folded little white garment resting on a chair and walked over to it. "Here, you can put it back on right?" He asked uncertainly and she looked at him as if he was a complete idiot.

"Of course I can, I have hands you know." She said dryly and he shook his head smirking as he placed the dress on the bed and walked towards the door.

"Come out when you have changed okay."

"Yep." Was the reply he received as he shut the door behind him and lounged against a wall. A few moments past and then a few more and then he heard a frustrated and fed up sounding growl from behind the closed door.

"Are you okay Tithinriel?" He called out and was met by muttering and what sounded like a curse in the name of Melkor in swift Sindarin. "Do you need help?"

"No!" She growled out and he grinned. She was a fiery little thing. "Okay yes." He heard her mutter begrudgingly and refrained from laughing.

"Okay uh what is wrong?"

"I am stuck."

"Stuck? How are you stuck?" He asked confused.

"My arm is stuck."

"Oh okay." He went to open the door and paused. "Are you decent?"

"Of course I am, Naneth makes me wear a stupid under dress thingy."

"Oh good okay I am coming in." Legolas replied and opened the door and laughed lightly at the sight of the little elfling wobbling around on her feet on the bed with her left arm stuck through the same hole as her head and her long hair a mess about her.

"Do not laugh, it is not funny." She seethed as she spun around to face him and fell onto her back. "I hate this dress!" She grumbled as he strode over to her and helped her sit up to see what the problem was.

"You should have undone the bow first and then if you asked I could have done it back up for you." He said softly, trying not to laugh as she sighed dramatically.

"I could not get it undone." She muttered and he deftly undid it and loosened the ribbons so she could pull her arm out and place it in her sleeve and he deftly re- tied it.

"There." He said as she began running her small fingers through her hair to untangle it.

"Thank you Telperion." She said sweetly and he smiled at her.

"You are welcome." Her hair she seemed to have tidied up and so he led her out and towards the dining hall for the break of dawn meal.

…

"How are you feeling Aerthor?" Thranduil asked the young Elfling as he watched him warily from where he sat up in the healing bed. His face was still pale but he seemed to have fought the poison well."

"Where is Aerlaer?" He demanded regally as he eyed his escape option and Thranduil was struck by how hostile he was compared to his sister but Aerlaer had not awoken in a completely different environment with strangers to greet him.

"Aerlaer is safe and well, my own son is taking care of her. She will be very happy you are well again." He said quietly and after a moment the young Prince nodded.

"And we are in the Woods?"

"Yes, you are both safe. You are in my Healing Halls and Aerlaer is in the Royal Halls with Legolas. I will bring her down here once she has woken and eaten some breakfast."

"Thank you." He replied and then worry crossed his little face. "My herd, do you know what happened? My parents?" He asked uncertainly and Thranduil smiled.

"Your parents are fine, your father took an injury but he too will be fine, your mother sent a message through my own guards to care for you and your sister until she can retrieve you." Thranduil said and he nodded.

"Thank you for telling me." He replied calmly and even smiled a little and Thranduil noticed he seemed less stressed. He was concerned by the fate and whereabouts of his family. The King realised. "Aras will fix you up something to eat and I will return within the hour with Aerlaer." Thranduil said and the young Elfling nodded to him before he left the room. One day Aerthor will make a great King. He decided as he made his way back to the royal halls.

The guest chamber was empty and so Thranduil made his way along the corridors although the young laughter which echoed out of the hall and down the corridor had alerted him to exactly where Aerlaer and Legolas were. He smiled sadly and his heart hurt as if it had been twisted by a jagged blade of ice. He had not heard laughter like that since Legolas was a young Elfling, since Aruial… He took in a shuddering breath and then shook the memories threatening to plague him away and strode into the hall

…

Legolas looked up as his father approached and frowned. He looked haunted and he suddenly worried there was something amiss with Tithinriel's brother.

"Tithinriel did you sleep well enough?" His father asked and she nodded her mouth full of food. "I am glad, your brother is awake and well and you may see him after you have eaten." He added and Legolas felt relief for the young elf. He watched trying not to smirk as she now rushed to swallow the food she had been chewing.

"Yes! I cannot wait to see him!" She declared with a bright smile.

"Then you better finish eating so you can." Legolas teased her and she began to wolf down the remainder of cut up fruit on the plate before her as he finished off his cup of cold mint tea.

"There I am done!" She chirped and then looked at his father. "Can we go now?" She looked imploringly at him with her big sapphire eyes and he chuckled lightly.

"Not just yet, I need to eat first too and your brother is eating now too so it is best to let him finish first before you join him." His father reasoned and she gave him an unsure look, chewing on her bottom lip in consideration.

"Yes you should eat too first." She said slowly and Legolas could tell she was disappointed at having to wait but she was being incredibly gracious about it. He had seen elfling's older than her with their mothers in the city market who through tantrums over not getting their own way. Tithinriel had such proper little manners it surprised he she was not raised in the halls of the court elves but instead out in the woods where the wilder Silvan's had an entirely different kind of etiquette. He did notice she watched his father out of the corner of her eye and when he had finally finished she turned to him hopefully. "Can we go now?" She asked and he nodded and stood as did too did Legolas, pushing his chair neatly back in.

"Telperion lets go!" She said excitedly as she took a hold of his fingers in her hand and tugged on them in an attempt to drag him along.

"I am sorry little one by Telperion must prepare himself for the day and attend his lessons." His father said and Legolas sighed.

"You have lessons too?" She asked him in horror and he nodded.

"And you hate them too? I hate my lessons, Nanath always tells me to sit still, it's boring." She stated and he laughed.

"I do not mind them so much but I agree the sitting still bit is a bit of a challenge. What is your Nanath teaching you?" He asked curiously.

"To write. It's all confusing there's so many symbols."

"There are but you will learn them I promise, one day they will be easy, you will not even have to think about it." He reassured her and she looked at him in utter awe.

"Really?"

"Yes and I bet you'll have lovely writing too." He added and she grinned up at him.

"I hope so. You will come and see me and Aerthor after your lessons yes?" She asked and he nodded.

"Of course I will." He replied and she seemed content by that.

"Come along now." His father beckoned to her and she gazed up at him a moment before letting go of his hand and skipping of merrily after his father.

Feeling for once dejected to be going to lessons he usually enjoyed, Legolas made his way quietly back to his own chambers.


	8. The Same

Thranduil led an over excited Aerlaer through the healing halls and let her bound forward as they entered the healing chamber her brother rested in. It seemed the young Prince was well healed for he hopped down from the high bed to embrace his sister.

"Are you better?" Aerlaer asked Aerthor anxiously and he nodded.

"Are you well? They have treated you well?" The young Prince asked quiet and cautiously and Aerlaer nodded enthusiastically.

"Oh yes, Telperion stayed with me, he is very kind and my friend." Thranduil inwardly smiled.

"Is Telperion a horse, a tree or an elf?" Aerthor asked in confusion and Aerlaer shook her head at him and huffed out in annoyance and placed her hand over her heart.

"He is like me but he is an elf." Her sweet little voice was full of a conviction which Thranduil found endearing. "You must meet him." She added and the Prince nodded. While the two siblings continued their quiet conversation, Thranduil leaned back against the wall. They were close, he could see that. He was quickly figuring out Aerthor was protective of his twin, for he carefully asked her to confirm they were safe and if she had eaten and where she had slept. He even looked possibly a little miffed Aerlaer had Legolas look after her so she would sleep but seemed to let it go once she had explained how brilliantly he told stories.

"My Lord?" Thranduil turned to see Bronwe standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"The Lady Galadriel and a small group of Lórien and Gladden Fields guards have arrived for the uh elflings." Bronwe explained carefully.

"Well, bring the Lady to collect her grandchildren." He ordered and his head palace guard hurried away. He turned back to the two elflings and stood forward, disrupting their animated conversation and dropped down on one knee to their level.

"Your grandmother has arrived to take you home." He said carefully and while Aerthor looked relieved, Aerlaer looked utterly elated by the news.

"Yes! I have missed her dearly!" Thranduil smiled back at her and nodded but inside he was internally cringing. Galadriel annoyed him to no end. She had an infuriating habit of being smugly right about things; he was the only elf ruler who should be smugly right about anything! Yet, she would look into his heart, his mind and then comment on either or both with her ridiculous and cryptic advice. How he hated it.

"Well you shall see her in but a moment." He reassured her and, as if on cue, the Lady of the Golden Wood swept into the chamber and, with a squeal of glee, Aerlaer bolted towards her.

"Laenaneth I missed you!" Aerlaer cried out joyfully and launched herself into Galadriel's open arms. The golden haired elleth placed a fond kiss upon her grandfather's unruly hair.

"I have missed you Tithinriel." There was a gentleness to her voice Thranduil had not heard before. "I hope you have not being terrorising Lord Thranduil's halls? She raised a questioning brow at the little elfling who shook her head with a grin.

"Greetings my Lady." Thranduil addressed Galadriel as Aerthor quietly walked to her and hugged her leg.

"Hello Thranduil." She smiled warmly at him but the way she so casually addressed him was annoying. He watched as she knelt down and placed Aerlaer down to allow Aerthor the attention he also deserved. "How does my brave little eagle fare?" She asked and with a grin, Aerthor turned around and pulled up his washed and mended tunic.

"Look, no scar!" He declared happily and Thranduil could not help but chuckle.

"You are well healed; I trust you thanked Lord Thranduil's healers?"

"Yes Laenaneth." He replied solemnly.

"They have both been well mannered and behaved." Thranduil reassured her.

"I am glad, now, are you ready to go home?" Aerthor nodded eagerly as too did his sister. "We are ever grateful to your hospitality, thank you, Thranduil, for caring for my daughter's offspring." Galadriel addressed him gracefully but he caught the deep gratitude in her voice.

"You are most welcome." He sincerely replied with a warm smile. Inside his heart twinged. He couldn't deny that he had become fond of the young elfling princess and she had certainly captivated Legolas's heart. "When do you wish to depart, you are welcome to remain if need be." He offered.

"My daughter is most anxious to see them both again so I promised her a swift and immediate return." Galadriel was apologetic.

"I understand." He murmured as she rose to her feet. Thranduil busied himself locating the two small elven swords which were identical, leaving him with no doubt they were once someone's fighting knives. "I believe these belong to you both." He addressed both elflings and held the blades out to them. "You will both grow to be fierce warriors." He murmured and received two bright smiles.

"Yes! Aerlaer exclaimed before glancing slyly to her brother. "But I will be better than Aerthor." She added and her brother shoved her in annoyance, causing her to growl out at him. Sibling rivalry. He inwardly chuckled as Galadriel swiftly reprimanded them.

"I will lead you out." He said politely although his heart twisted. Legolas should have had a sibling, perhaps a brother. Unbeknownst to all others, he'd lost more than his life mate on that terrible day. As they reached the main gate where Galadriel's party waited, he turned back and she caught his gaze.

"I am sorry." She murmured, her voice only in his mind, full of sadness, of pity. He instinctively recoiled from it. She knew his thoughts, she knew of his pain and swiftly he blocked his mind, his heart to her.

"Do not intrude upon my solitude like that again." He mentally hissed out, feeling like a wild creature cornered.

"You still have Legolas."

"Indeed." He mentally drawled out, signalling the end of the conversation for he did not want to have this discussion. Not now, not ever. A riderless steel grey stallion walked forward, lowering his head respectfully to Thranduil before turning his gaze to the two elflings.

"Do you wish to be carried or run little ones" The edhelroch warrior asked.

"Run! I want to run!" Aerlaer decided instantly as Aerthor simply shifted before his eyes into a gangly chestnut colt foal. He knew the ways of the edhelroch well enough but seeing one shift always managed to surprise him, especially when he had only seen each young one in elfling form. A small weight suddenly hit him in the chest and he instinctively wrapped an arm around the little she elfling.

"Thank you for looking after me and my brother." She whispered and he felt a lump uncharacteristically forming in his throat. The last thing he needed to be was un-composed before the Lady of Lorien, all those guards and warrior's and, Eru forbid, not Glorfindel too! He caught sight of the Balrog Slayer in Galadriel's group. "Please tell Telperion goodbye. I will see him again, tell him that for me?" Her voice suddenly seemed to hold a wisdom far older than she.

"I will, I promise" He whispered back fervently. He was glad Legolas would miss this goodbye for if her departure was strangely tearing him up, Legolas would be devastated. As it were, his son would be quite upset to learn his new little friend had left.

"And you must also give him a big hug from me!" She instructed and he nodded.

"I will." She let go of him then and he noticed an amused smile playing on Galadriel's lips. "She and Legolas hit it off rather well." He explained as he stood again. Before his eyes Aerlaer shifted and; in the place of the little she-elfling was a long legged, gangly filly foal. Her body was creamy, exactly like her mother's, but her long and wavy mane and tail were like her brothers and like her father's and her grandfather's before her; the colours of autumn leaves.

"Thank you again for your hospitality and care Thranduil." Galadriel addressed him politely before mounting a light grey horse.

"Again, you are most welcome." He nodded to her. With a smile in farewell, she turned her horse, signalling her party to depart. Instantly they broke into a canter and clattered across the bridge and away. Briefly, Aerlaer turned back to him, her deep blue eyes holding his before Aerthor playfully bumped her shoulder and, with a snort of annoyance, she chased after him. He watched until they were no longer visible to his keen eyes before slowly turning and striding back into his cavern palace as the river gates closed behind him. Bronwe made to follow him and he shook his head, waving him away in dismissal. "I am not to be disturbed for the remainder of the day." He instructed sharply as he swept through his caverns to seek out the solitude of his private halls.

…

Finally, it was time for the midday meal and Legolas had completed his morning studies. He hurried back to the royal halls and burst into the dining hall. His father sat at the head of the long wooden table, a glass of wine and decanter before him. Tithinriel was not there. She must be with her brother in the healing halls. He walked forward, his heart beginning to sink as he noted the cool exterior of his father. The table had been laid out with food and he carefully took his seat.

"Greetings Adar." He spoke quietly.

"I trust your lessons were informative." His father drawled out regally and Legolas internally cringed.

"Yes, I continued my study of the politics between the four elven realms and how they have changed since the fourth age and the fall of Gondolin and Doriath."

"I see." Was all his father replied before taking a deep sip from his wine. Legolas did not understand, why was he so cold again? So cut off again?

"How fares Tithinriel and her brother?" He asked, hoping he would be permitted to visit them in the healing halls.

"They are gone." His father said flatly and Legolas felt his heart completely drop from his chest.

"Gone? What do you mean gone?"

"Their grandmother has retrieved them and taken them home." He explained in a disinterested manner.

"I didn't get to say goodbye to her." He murmured, an overwhelming sadness sweeping through him.

"Their mother wished for their swift return." Legolas could only nod, keeping his head down as tears pricked in the corners of his eyes. He didn't even know why he was so upset, it was silly.

"I guess I might see her again one day." He murmured and chanced a gaze at his father. The King avoided his eyes but nodded.

"Eat your food Legolas." He commanded but his voice was now not as cool, as distant. Abruptly he rose from his chair and approached him. Before Legolas understood what was happening, his father had pulled him into an embrace. His heart constricted and then seemed to brim with elation. He made to return the gesture but his father was suddenly pulling away, once again out of reach. "That is from her." He murmured and before Legolas could reply, his father turned away and swept from the hall, leaving him all alone. Slowly he stood, having no appetite for the layout of food before him and left the hall. He found himself entering the glade where the horses grazed and sank down in the lush spring grass. Within moments his Lanthir stood protectively above him, her warm breath huffing through his pale hair. He let out a sigh, he'd hoped his father was finally seeing him, he'd been wrong. He was sure something had changed though; he felt different. He'd awoken feeling different and yet, now the elflings had returned back to the Silvans in the woods, everything was exactly the same as it had been before. He already missed her light and cheerfulness. He'd see her again though. One day he would be a warrior of the Realm and so too would she and he would see her again. He smiled at that thought and held onto it as he absentmindedly stroked Lanthir's soft nose. "Somehow that Elfling had wormed her way into his heart and touched his soul and he looked forward to the day they would both fight side by side in protecting the woods from the very evils which had brought them together.

…

The elfling twins had exhausted themselves after running and cavorting about through the trees and, with two thirds of the journey to the Gladden Fields left, Aerthor was fast asleep nestled in Glorfindel's arms while Aerlaer sat, now very much awake before Galadriel, observing her surroundings. She had been asleep for the past two hours and Galadriel had been astonished to discover strands of her granddaughter's hair scintillated a soft gold. None of her bloodline had done that and a glance at Aerthor confirmed he did not. Aerlaer, although asleep, was smiling sweetly and she'd wondered just which dream paths she walked. "

Did you have a pleasant sleep?" She asked casually.

"Oh yes!" Aerlaer chirped happily.

"What were you dreaming about?"

"My new friend, he is very nice. He is going to be a warrior too!"

"Your new friend Legolas?" Galadriel chuckled at Aerlaer's enthusiasm.

"No, I don't know who that is!" She giggled. "I mean Telperion." The age old name caused Galadriel to stiffen.

"Who is Telperion?" She asked curiously.

"My new friend, he found and saved me and Aerthor and then looked after me."

"That is wonderful." She murmured, possibilities, running through her mind. "What did you and Telperion do?"

"We played games and talked about things and we ate food with his Adar and he told me stories and stayed with me so I could sleep!" She chirped away happily and Galadriel was again surprised to see tresses of her long wavy hair glowing gold.

"Aerlaer how are you feeling?" She asked cautiously as Glorfindel raised a brow questioningly.

"I am well, I am happy because everyone is okay and we are going home and I have a new friend and he is just like me but different a little bit." She rushed out. "I miss him but I will see him again one day, I know it." Her hair dimmed and there was a wistful look upon her small face but also determination.

"How is he the same as you Tithinriel?" She asked gently.

"He is the same here." She placed her little hand over her heart. Galadriel nodded with a smile but her own heart had sped up. Could it be… could her little Aerlaer possibly be? She dared not think it but secretly she smiled and hoped. Aerlaer suddenly squirmed about. "I think I would like to run again Laenaneth." She declared and Galadriel allowed her to leap down, watching as she immediately shifted, springing into a boisterous gallop alongside her mare. Her mane and tail cascaded with sparks of sunlight streaming through their lengths; a light Galadriel had only ever seen glow and scintillate so in Valinor; in leaves of gold beside silver.

 **The End**

...

 _To find out what happens next, check out the sequel set thirty-seven years later;_

\- The Nameless Ones -


End file.
